


Flowing

by Queronea



Series: the days not lived, with me forever - Inktober 2018 [10]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben's adventures in the Resistance, Drabble Collection, F/M, Inktober but it's promptober instead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 02:32:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16254890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queronea/pseuds/Queronea
Summary: 10. Flowing: moving in or as in a stream.





	Flowing

The Force is flowing all around and between them, the bond hums in approval. Their training weapons clash, miss each other, hit right. They have an audience, curious eyes trying to catch a glimpse of the mystery they both are.

 

They don’t catch Rey’s smirk when she makes him back off in a flurry of swings, or Ben’s pride when he recognises his style in her. She’s magnificent, but she fights dirty. When her back is against his chest, weapons locked and he mutters, “Yield,” she turns her head, her lips graze his chin. 

 

“Make me,” she whispers. Ben shivers.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://thebattleofchaeronea.tumblr.com/)
> 
> beta-ed by the beautiful [@bensdarcy](https://bensdarcy.tumblr.com/)


End file.
